steveven_universe_enchantedgemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Heart (EG Ep.)
Broken Heart is the 2nd episode of the first season in "Enchanted Gems", and is the 2nd episode overall. Synopsis When the EG goes and investigate kindergarten,they find a new gemsona with a cracked gem. Plot episode opens at the Donut shop in Charm city,where the EG is at a table looking at a box of donuts Diamond: Can we please just go ahead and eat the donuts? Star Sapphire and Pyro isn't gonna arrive anyways. Ruby: Sorry Diamond,but because Star hasn't arrived yet,i had to send Pyro out,but he didn't return so- (All of a sudden,the donut shop's door opens with 2 Pyros standing there.) Star Sapphire: I'm Pyro from an alternate universe! Pyro: No you're not. You basically shape-shifted into me and then told me you was me from a diff. universe when i found you Ruby: Enough with...the shape-shifted thing,we need to talk about something more important than that. Now please sit. (Star Sapphire and Pyro goes over to the table the EG is sitting at,and sits down) Ruby: Ok. Now as i was saying, lately we been seeing and hearing suspicious things that leads over to kindergarten. I think something is over there. Sapphire: Well,can't we just fight it off? Thats what we normally do. Pyro: Ruby's right. Yes we can just fight it off,but before we fight it off,we need to scan it,and take a good look at it and- Ki: We need to investigate it? Ruby: Exactly. Emerald: Ok,so do we go and investigate kindergarten then,or...? Pyro: I think we should. It sounds suspicious. Star Sapphire: Well,yah! We should eat these donuts,and then go and investigate Diamond: So...can we go and eat these donuts now? Ruby: Sure,just remember that we're going to kindergarten after this. of the gems then reach out and grab a donut,and starts to eat them goes to the inside kindergarten Ki: This place is oddly creepier than it should be. Onyx: Why would the suspicious signs lead here? Could it be that kindergarten is...active again? Ruby: It can't be. We shut this place down years ago. Emerald: Then what is it? Ruby: We don't know really. That's why were here to investigate it. Sapphire: Well,can we leave? We found nothing suspicious here... Star Sapphire: And i got mud on AND in my shoes!! Pyro: And i Think it's starting to rain. Ruby: We got to kepp searching. What if its dangerous? Eg: Fine. to 2 hours later Diamond: We found nothing here and its been 2 hours!!! Emerald: CAN WE GO HOME I'M TIRED. Pyro: Don't yell at Ruby! He's our leader! Onyx: Yes,but isn't he tired too?! Doesn't he wanna go home too?! Pyro: Probably,but leaders are brave. They're responsible,trustworthy,kind,serious,responsible,protective,loving- Ruby: We're going home Star Sapphire: Finally! The rain is starting to turn into sleet. Sapphire: We can search tomorrow if you li- pushes Sapphire aside Emerald: We can search once we're rested up! Your feet are hurting right? Ruby: Why would you think that? Onyx: You're uh... Ki: Barefooted. That's Why we all think and worry about your feet. Diamond: CAN WE PLEASE GO HOME BEFORE WE FREEZE TO DEATH?! Ruby: Yes. Now come on, lets go. EG leaves kindergarten and scene goes to temple Star Sapphire:*sips on a coconut drink* Now see? Aren't you Enjoying this? Onyx: This is better than staying outside in the sleet,err rain. Pyro: We should probably rest. Where's Ruby? Sapphire: Asleep. He is actually very tired. Diamond: Why? Sapphire: Cause he was doing most of the searching,while we was begging to go home. Ki: Kinda sad, but we couldn't find the cause, so why search? Pyro: Right....well Goodnight. goes to shore at noon time Star Sapphire: It's been one week since suspicious things has been Going on over at kindergarten. Emerald: I'm starting to think the cause is gone. Ruby: Yes. It has been peaceful lately. flower petals fill the sky and air Diamond: Uh...we spoke too soon. Sapphire: We better go check it out. Just in case. Ruby: Alright, lets go. And Summon your weapons too. goes to kindergarten with flower petals still surrounding the sky and air Star Sapphire: Whoever summoned these petals,aren't controlling them so well. Onyx: Whatever it is,we're ready. Right Ruby? Ruby: Indeed. Sapphire: But,i don't get it. Why would the cause be in kindergar- whip is seen heading towards Sapphire wraps around Sapphire and her gem area Sapphire: Gahh! I can't summon my weapon! Star Sapphire: Why Didn't you summon it earlier like the rest did?! Sapphire: I Did. My weapon is on the grounded. Ki: (yelling) Sapphire! Don't squirm! That'll create more pressure,and that whip could crack your gem! Sapphire: Uh..ok? Ruby: Gems! Prepare to fight! slangs Sapphire to a rock,causing her gem to crack and her shoulder to hurt Star Sapphire: Sapphire! Are you ok?! Sapphire:(coughing) I...think....so? poofs in mid.air,and only her gem is seen Diamond: (yelling) That thing killed Sapphire!!! Pyro: Well,we can't just leave her gem There! SOMEBODY KEEP HER SAFE DURING BATTLE!! Ki: I will,since my jacket has pockets... Star Sapphire: But Onyx,Diamond,Pyro,and i have pockets as well... Ruby: Ki will! He volunteered first anyways! petals head straight to Diamond,blinding her Diamond: I can't see a thing! [Whip grabs Diamond by the waist and picks her up Diamond: (yelling) No way! You're not gonna crack my Gem like you did Sapphire's! grabs Bow and hits whip,breaking it Diamomd: Oh great. catches Diamond Diamond: Thank you. Morganite: Leave me alone! Ya'll are a threat to me! goes silent Onyx:...Threat? begin to fall back down,revealing a pinkish gemsona Morganite: Yes,you guys are threat! That's why ya'll are investigating this place! To find me, and destroy whats left of me! Ki: Uh..actually... we investigated this place cause we thought you was a threat to US and Charm City and..yah. You get the drift.. Star Sapphire: Why would you ever so think that? Morganite: Because,my gem is...cracked. reveals her gem which is a pink heart shaped stone that has been cracked Diamond: Huh. Is that what the girls mean by having a broken heart due to their boyfriends cheating? Ruby: Diamond, this is serious. Morganite: Ya'll don't care about my gem. Ya'll only care about those crybaby girls who Gets dumped everyday! Onyx: Well,what is your name? Morganite: My name is Morganite. Pyro: So i thought Morganite's meaning is Divine love And- Morganite: Not here it doesn't! floats down to a rock and sits on it,back facing the EG Morganite: I wish i could go home. My meaning is false here,but in homeworld its.... Ruby: ...Homeworld? Star Sapphire: Isn't that place...bad? Morganite: Oh, that's right. You guys are against gems like me..figured.. Ki: But we can help you. Ruby can heal your gem,and you'll be able to go home. Morganite: Really? You'll do that?! Onyx: He'll do It. Trust me! (Morganite turns and looks at Ruby) Diamond: With Ruby, almost ANYTHING is possible. Emerald: Yes. He is Able to do alot. Another reason why he's leader. Morganite: Fine. But only if it'll get me back home. walks towards Morganite's gem and uses his healing powers on it Morganite: Whoa...thank...thank you! petals starts floating and makes a path to space Morganite: I can't believe it! I'm actually able to control my petals correctly now! Star Sapphire: Morganite...why did you come here? (Morganite turns and is shocked to hear that question) Ruby: Well? Morganite:... Morganite: I can't really answer that Ki: Why not Morganite: I just can't...orders...well, goodbye then walks on the flower path all The way till she isn't seen anymore gather around Ki,who has Sapphire's gem Star Sapphire: Is she going to be ok? Emerald: That crack Was too deep for a gem to handle or regenerate. Ruby: Emerald is right. Maybe this was Sapphire's last adventure. Pyro: But, it can't be. She has to heal. Ruby: Trust me when i say this, she's not returning. I've seen this problem before. Onyx: Can we atleast bubble her then? Ruby: Sure. We have to do a together bubble though. Diamond: Fine with us. (EG holds sapphire's gem and concentrates) (A rainbow colored bubble is then formed around it) Ruby: (teleports bubble) We should probably go home Pyro: Today wasn't those "I'm so glad today arrived" days. Ruby: Well not all days can be like that. sleeting Emerald: Can we go home now? It's sleeting again and i'm cold. Ruby: Yes. Lets go home and rest. leaves kindergarten [Episode Ends Features Characters * Ruby * Star Sapphire * Diamond * Onyx * Emerald * Sapphire * Pyro * Morganite(debut) Production Notes TBA Trivia * This is the last time Sapphire is seen * This episode was originally supposed to be episode 6, but due to some changes,it became episode 2 * Morganite's gem shape is based off of her gem's meaning : Divine Love * Morganite's outfit and weapon represents her skills as a ballerina * Originally, Morganite was supposed to be a Topaz,but due to some changes, she became a Morganite * In this episode, Morganite has simliar feelings like Lapis lazuli when she wants to go home * This is the first episode to show Ruby using his healing powers Preview Ki: This place is oddly creepier than it should be. Onyx: Why would the suspicious signs lead here? Could it be that kindergarten is...active again? Ruby: It can't be. We shut this place down years ago. Emerald: Then what is it? Ruby: We don't know really. That's why were here to investigate it. Sapphire: Well,can we leave? We found nothing suspicious here... Star Sapphire: And i got mud on AND in my shoes!!